


Big Feelings at a Small Station

by HugeDokuroBugs



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Pokemon Sun & Moon Spoilers, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeDokuroBugs/pseuds/HugeDokuroBugs
Summary: [POST-GAME SPOILERS] Guzma insists on visiting Nanu every week, no matter what Nanu says.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all of you beautiful and creative people of /guz/!

It had been three months since Team Skull was disbanded. Three months since the ex-members of the group had started to figure out where to go next with their lives. Three months since Guzma started to train under Hala’s guidance again.

It had also been three months since Guzma started his weekly visits to Nanu’s place. Sometimes he insisted on visiting the Kahuna twice a week. Nanu had told him plenty of times that it wasn’t necessary. After all, the trip from Melemele Island to Ula’ula was quite a long one.

‘What does he even get out of visiting an old wretch like me?’ Nanu thought, nodding as he listened to the ex-Skull boss share the details of his recent training with Hala. 

“The old man’s saying that I gotta keep my back straight more often, at first I thought that was stupid, but check this out!” Guzma stood up, pulling himself to his impressive full height, looming over Nanu. “Maybe I can eventually keep this up all the time!” he grinned.

“Oh, so you’re ready to be a big boy now, hm~?” Nanu purred, earning a chuckle from the younger man dropping back onto the couch. Months ago, Guzma would’ve complained about that, but now he was taking it in stride.

Nanu was actually proud of how much Guzma had grown during the past few months.

“What about you, old man? What’ve you been up to?” Guzma always asked the same question whenever he paid Nanu a visit.

Nanu shrugged. “The same as always,” he’d give Guzma the usual answer every time.

“…Huh,” the younger man glanced down at his own hands, and then at the Nanu’s hand, resting on the officer’s thigh. Guzma placed a hand over Nanu’s, his giant fingers interlocking with the officer’s smaller ones. Nanu refused to look at him, pretending to be more interested in staring at the bottom of his empty coffee mug. He could feel Guzma’s fingers twitch lightly against his, like the man was hesitating.

Guzma gathered all his confidence to give his hand a soft squeeze.

Nanu immediately pulled away from him.

“…You should leave.”

Although reluctant, Guzma left without a word, carefully closing the door behind him.

———

Another week, another visit from Guzma.

He was going on and on about what the two ex-grunts back at Melemele were up to, punctuating each sentence with an excited hand motion.

“…They’ve been learning to grow berries. I’m kinda proud of those two.”

“Hmh,” Nanu simply nodded, still thinking back to last week. Truth to be told, it wasn’t the first time it had happened. Guzma had tried to initiate physical contact every time he visited, only to be turned down by Nanu. He was aware that it wasn’t healthy to avoid bringing up the subject.

“What about you?”

“…” The Kahuna turned to Guzma, noticing how the younger man was fidgeting, rubbing at his own hand with a thumb.

Actually, he’d been like it throughout the whole visit. Scratching at his hair, staring at his (broken) watch, adjusting his glasses, just unable to sit still.

“The same as always.”

“…Is it really?” Guzma met his eyes directly, the harsh look in them being familiar, but at the same time foreign. It was the look he had whenever his anger was about to rear its destructive head, yet something else was mixed in with it. Nanu couldn’t exactly point out what it was.

“You keep on telling me that week after week, old man, but it’s not the same at all,” Guzma’s fingers dug into his own hair, but not to roughly shake or pull at it. The digits began to gently massage his scalp as he held his head down, taking a deep breath. 

He would’ve loved to yell at the old man, but Hala had taught him to face his problems with a more rational mindset. And that’s what he was going to do.

“Nanu?”

“Yeah?”

“…Can we talk about us?”

It took a moment for Nanu to process his question. “But we do talk about us every week.”

“No, I mean, us _us_. You know what I mean.”

Guzma had lowered his hands to meet Nanu’s gaze, and Nanu felt that it wouldn’t be a wise choice to look away.

Nanu knew that he should’ve brought up the subject back then. He should’ve done it to talk things through, to finally let go of Guzma, but there was a part of him that didn’t want to follow that line of action. 

“…Am I not interesting to ya anymore now that Team Skull’s disbanded, huh?” Guzma took Nanu’s hand, thumb rubbing lazy circles around the calloused knuckles. “You helped me to make the decision, but now you don’t want anything to do with me, old man.”

Nanu’s other hand closed around Guzma’s, returning the rubbing motion. “It’s not that.”

“What is it, then?”

“You’ve turned a whole new page in your life, and I don’t think an old wretch like me has a place in it.”

Guzma immediately let go of his hand, as if it had scalded him.

It was the first time in months Nanu had seen Guzma’s one-eyed squint of disbelief.

“I didn’t leave behind Plumeria,” Guzma hissed, jabbing a finger at Nanu’s chest at the mention of her name. “I didn’t leave behind my grunts, either.”

“I-“

Nanu was pulled into a tight embrace, face buried in Guzma’s chest.

“And I’m not gonna leave you behind, either,” Guzma whispered, his tone unusually soft. 

“But I’m-“

“Yeah, you’re old, old man. So what? I missed ya. I missed this,” he let go of him to run a finger up Nanu’s legs, over his chest, and up to his head. “All of it. I missed what’s in here,” he poked gently at his head. Guzma’s free hand pressed down onto Nanu’s crotch. “…I missed your dick, too.”

Nanu’s smirk was one of genuine happiness. “You did? Well, I missed this,” Nanu grabbed the other man’s ass with both hands, kneading it hard. Guzma yelped from the surprise.

“H-heh, you’re still a dirty old man.”

“You like me that way,” Nanu pressed a kiss onto his jawline. “I’m your dirty old daddy.”

Guzma scrunched up his nose at that. “Never say that again.”

Before Nanu could spoil the moment more, Guzma claimed his mouth in a rough kiss, bringing teeth and tongue into the play, with Nanu responding to with equal amount of force. Their hands were exploring every inch of exposed skin on each other, tugging at clothes to reveal more of it. 

It was going to be a long night.

———

Guzma woke up next morning with Nanu sleeping on top of him, and he nudged the older man awake.

“It’s morning, old man, and you owe me a big mug of Tapu Cocoa.”

“Mhh?” Nanu shifted, stretching and yawning like a well-rested Meowth. “Oh, do I?”

“Yeah. Surely you remember our after-sex Tapu Cocoa deal?” Guzma stood up, taking his time with fetching his pants, tugging them on lazily. Sure, he felt sore as hell, but it was worth it.

“How could I ever forget?”

Nanu began to prepare them breakfast and the biggest mug of Tapu Cocoa for Guzma once they had finished dressing up.

———

Guzma rubbed at Nanu’s leg with his foot, giving him a playful grin before taking a big sip of the Cocoa. “You know what Hala’s got planned for your boy today?”

“Yeah?”

“Sumo practice. Guess what’s he’s gonna see?” his expression was bordering on a mischievous one when he tugged at the collar of his shirt, tilting his head to present his neck and shoulders to Nanu. The officer eyed up the impressive collection of purple loves bites marking Guzma. The sight was a satisfying one. “You did quite a number on me.”

“Hala won’t kn-“

“I told him I’d be visiting you.”

Nanu stared at Guzma, then at his mug, and simply sighed before he took a sip. 

He had a feeling he’d be looking at an angry video message from Hala before the end of the day.

It was still worth it.


End file.
